Apollo Wilson
Apollo Wilson was the male District Eleven Tribute in the 24th Hunger Games. Background Apollo spent his pre-Games life getting into mischief with his twin sister Peppermint. Games Description During the Bloodbath, Apollo covered Pepper while she took supplies. This strategy left them with ample supplies, and the pair set about making simple spears out of sticks in order to supplement their supplies with fish. They were also aided in their efforts by additional sponsor gifts or a rope and waterproof gloves. On the second day in the Arena, Apollo and Pepper were attacked by the Careers. Venus targeted Apollo first, hitting him in the shoulder with a throwing knife. Apollo threw himself into the fight, trying to stay between the Careers and his sister. They succeeded in driving the Careers away and wounding Venus, Apollo was hit twice in the chest and stomach with her knives, fatally wounding him. He died in Peppermint's arms. Placing 19th First Resurrection Games Since Pepper had won the 24th Games and could not ally with him, Apollo allied with Jay Dallas and his friends. Due to their large alliance, they were able to get ample supplies at the Bloodbath and set up a camp knowing the Careers would target them before necessary. He stayed with his alliance as they were picked away one by one until only he and Jay were left. After weeks in the Arena, they were both slain by a near-crazed Shogo Hara. Placing 4th Non-Careers Resurrection Games Although he still enjoyed Jay's company, Apolli chose to change alliances for his third time around, allying with Pandora Sent, Electra Magneta, Gizmo Torrens, Emmeline Blythe, Eve Sable, and Desiree Redwood. The alliance survived the Bloodbath, but lost their first member shortly after when blind Tribute Pandora Sent stumbled upon a vampire. Apollo was deeply troubled by her death, both out of compassion and because he had been with her and left her alone for just a moment, during which time she died. While rescuing Emmeline from an attacking zombie, Apollo was bitten. He confessed it to Emmeline, afraid he would become a zombie, but she helped him treat the wound and promised to monitor it with him. In the end, it turned out that the zombies in the Arena were non-infectious. Unfortunately, the tourniquet Emmeline and Apollo used to contain any poison damaged his arm beyond repair, and it eventually fell off. Tensions mounted in the alliance when Dominique Rindelle sought admittance. The alliance members chose to take a vote, and Gizmo Torrens took the job of killing Dominique. The alliance began to fractur after that, with Emmeline leaving before Gizmo furthered his plans. Electra then died of head injuries after a blow from DeMarcus King. After Gizmo attempted to turn Des against Apollo, she killed Gizmo and disbanded the alliance. On his own, the horror and darkness of the Arena wore at Apollo. His sanity eroded until he barely remembered what light or happiness were like. When River Summers attacked him, he welcomed the sight of another life. Though he was stronger, he made no attempt to kill her. He held to her living arms for a moment and then let her kill him. Placing 3rd Personality Before the Games, Apollo was a loveable meathead. He loved his sister Pepper and thought she was the smartest girl in the world. She was usually the ringleader in their exploits while he provided the muscle. He was outgoing, friendly, noble, compassionate, and full of heart. Relationships Peppermint Wilson Apollo's twin sister. They enjoyed a close relationship until Apollo died. Apollo was initially surprised by how much Peppermint had aged while he was dead, but he quickly got over it. He continued their relationship like nothing had happened, and he was annoyed when Pepper could not bear to be with him before his third trip into the Arena. Jay Dallas Apollo became good friends with Jay during his first Resurrection Games. Both young men shared a gregarious and noble personality, and they had many heartfelt discussions before their deaths. Avarielle Hanson During his time in the Capitol before the first Resurrection Games, Apollo became enamored with Ava Hanson. His attempts to woo her were cut short by the Games, but she appreciated his advances. His high opinion of her looks was one contributing factor to her recovery from anorexia. Trivia * META NOTE: I consider Apollo's current status to be a mistake. I should have made him the Victor of the first Resurrection Games. Category:Tributes Category:District 11 Tributes Category:24th Hunger Games